


Don't leave.

by obscureshipyard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Magic, Men Crying, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pseudo-Incest, Rope Bondage, Smut, hint of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscureshipyard/pseuds/obscureshipyard
Summary: Post Avenger:Infinity War, a few days after the Snap, Thor is just starting to spiral out of control but low and behold a silver-tongued trickster appears in the dark of night.  Smut ensues. (Come on now, how else would beautiful and emotionally unstable Norse gods handle it?)
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Don't leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to TemptedForTea for her encouragement and edits

A voice roused the thunder god from his fitful dreams. It had been days since Thanos's plot came to fruition. The blond god remained in New York with what was left of the Avengers while the universe and all those in it reeled.

"Thor. I need you to remain calm." But that voice. It haunted nearly all his waking and sleeping hours even before the culling. Melodic tones ingrained so deeply into Thor's subconscious he couldn't sort out if it was a trick of dream or memory.

"Brother, I--" interrupting the voice, Thor lept to action. Lightning quick arms wrapped around the darkly shrouded figure at the side of his bed. Thor threw his entire weight into the intruder of his dreams. They hit the ground hard in a tangle of limbs. The body was solid. The shape of it was terribly familiar. Fear and hope warred with anger and betrayal, but paramount was disbelief.

"Lies. Trickster!" Thor forced the dark figure to the ground. Shaking hands found the cool skin of a slender throat. "Why do you haunt me so?" Thor knew he was shouting. He could hear the rumbling tempest collecting outside the windows of the tower. Hot tears sizzled with electricity illuminating pale skin, jet black locks, and wide green eyes.

"I am no specter, Thor! Brother!" The creature beneath him struggled for freedom. Thor's ears rang with the words, but his heart feared to believe. Before Thor could move again the body beneath him twisted. The thunder god’s hold broke. In his shock he was kicked back against the bed. The frame shuddered a few feet across the floor from the force of the blow. Thor knew that move, knew that strength. He had felt both before.

"Loki?" Thor bit his tongue at hearing the waiver of his voice. It betrayed far too much. Instead he launched himself at the other and tackled him back down to the bed. The Loki-shaped intruder lost his breath as they landed.

Even in the dark the look on Thor's haggard face made it clear he was not interested in what the silvertongue might have to say. Still the darker of the pair pressed on.

"It's not a trick." There was a pause. The thunder god remained still. Loki counted that as progress. "I promise, brother. I am here." Cool hands grasped at the twitching muscle of Thor's forearms where they restrained him. It did little to soothe the hulking blond above him.

Outside thunder cracked and lightning set the night sky ablaze. While the god of thunder held so impossibly still, Loki knew it could only be the calm before the storm. He fought hard not to close his eyes at the fear of what might be next.

Even with his eyes open wide Loki was caught completely off guard when Thor leaned down and kissed him. Thor moved fast and desperate. Loki could feel his lips bruising under the onslaught. What he didn't feel was disgust. Confusion coupled sharply with feelings of passion and unthrottled, jealous want.

It warmed something deep inside that always stood cold and frozen. Thor so often assured Loki of his love, of their bond. But this, this needy, ferocious hunger left no room for doubt. Loki could feel it from the marrow of his bones to the tip of his tongue on which Thor was currently suckling. His own body's enthusiastic response was a bit of a surprise. Loki’ s hands sought the contracting muscles of Thor's back, while his mouth stayed pliant to Thor's plundering kisses. Loki found himself enjoying the sensation of rough stubble scratching across his skin.

Thor wasn't speaking. The fleeting seconds Loki was able to catch his eye he found not his brother staring back at him, but a beast. A great and furious berserker held Loki pinned to the bed. His snarling growls coupled with harsh nips and breath stealing kisses. It set a spark of fear in the gut of the trickster god but he knew better than to risk attempting escape. Thor held within him immense power, and now, in light of everything, Loki was no longer sure his godly brother was in control enough to temper it.

So, he decided to submit. He knew he had done wrong, ran when he should have fought. He gave in to fear when he should have been courageous. He knew any punishment wrought on him was sorely deserved. If it took bruises, or pain, or blood, Loki would give his brother whatever it was he needed. Loki knew he deserved it and more.

Lost in thoughts of self-deprecation, Loki didn't notice Thor's collecting of his wrists together until he forced them up over his head and through the open spaces of the sturdy headboard. Thor was still growling like a beast and using his greater size to keep Loki wedged tightly against the bed. Loki could feel the thick throbbing line of Thor's erection digging into his thigh.

Loki felt no shame when he thrust his hips up seeking friction for his own interested cock. Thor's right hand moved from his wrists and Loki moaned for him to put it to better use. Instead he felt the rough touch of rope replace Thor's hands.

"What are you doing?" Loki’s voice trembled, but he forced his body to remain still as Thor fastened the rope tight around his wrists.

"I will **not** let you go so easily." With a grunt Thor tied off the ropes. His words sounded strangled, somewhere between tears and an animalistic growl. "Ever again."

"Thor--" Loki's protests died on his lips as Thor held him close and kissed him. The trickster couldn't find it within himself to protest. He had never lost Thor in such a way. Whenever they were separated Loki was always the one doing the running. He always knew Thor was safe, fighting the good fight with allies to spare. The fates always looked favorably upon their favorite hero. It wasn’t until this very moment that Loki realized what a comfort that had always been in his life. A privilege Thor was never granted in turn. It was only the fact that Thanos' plan had come to pass that brought Loki back across the stars to find his brother now.

The fact that there _was_ a chance, one out of two, that his perfect golden brother would have been so easily wiped from existence and faded into dust. It had pulled Loki out from his hiding and set him racing back to see, to touch, to assure himself that Thor still lived. So, here he found himself, held so closely, touching every part of him.

Loki lay still and felt Thor rip his clothes from his body. It was all he could do to mutter quiet words of magic into the air and feel their effects on his own flesh. Thor heard them as well. He didn't know the words, but he knew to be wary when Loki spoke his magic. A strong hand at his throat and fear in his blue eyes proved that fact.

"Not a trick." Loki wheezed past the tightening grip. "No more tricks. Thor, touch me." He begged while letting the raw lust show on his face. Loki was aware of his own decadence and the debauched pleasure possible from giving in to a dominant lover. He wanted to prove his devotion to Thor, here and now.

Thor's hand delved between Loki's splayed thighs carefully. Searching fingertips found his entrance and the slick that now leaked from the tight entrance. Loki found the spell rather useful on more than one occasion. Though he was sure that he would enjoy being opened up by the rough fingers that now teased at his wet and magically prepared hole it wasn't what they needed.

Thor’s response was another deep-chested growl and claiming kiss. Loki welcomed Thor’s probing tongue eagerly. He held tightly to the rope that bound his hands wishing he could touch the hot muscle now revealed as Thor stripped every scrap of clothing between them.

Loki gasped as lips were ripped away and Thor was towering over him. The blond pulled his lover up by the thighs and easily slung each leg over his shoulders. The delicious stretch of muscle was nothing compared to the feeling of submission. His gut twisted in anticipation and need.

Fingers dug into the pale skin of his thigh, holding him open. The trickster laid out beneath his brother completely exposed. His cock drooled pearly pre-come into the black curls that decorated his alabaster skin. Silence stretched between them making Loki whimper. He hated waiting. He wanted satisfaction hard, and fast, and now.

Looking up green eyes locked with blue, Loki realized Thor wasn’t just watching him squirm. The thunder god was memorizing him, taking in every detail, every pulse, every breath. It made Loki’s chest ache.

“Thor, please.” They didn't need a declaration. Both knew the cheapness of words. They needed so much more.

Thor took himself in hand and placed the thick head at Loki’s entrance. He moved slow, feeling every inch open up like its own universe of pleasure. It was sweet torture. Loki’s back bowed off the bed but he held tight to the ropes at his wrists. The wood of the head board groaned at the abuse but held strong.

Thor nudged inside carefully until he bottomed out. Sweat poured from his sun-kissed skin but he was nowhere near ready to stop. Holding fast with one hand on Loki’s thigh and the other grabbing hold of Loki’s shoulder he began to pound his hips deep. He drew back not even half of his considerable length before forcing his way inside.

Loki cried out at the burn, never more grateful for his own godly strength. He tried to keep his breathing even but Thor seemed to make it his goal to fuck the air right out of his lungs. His cock bobbed between them with only a hint of friction on the sensitive skin. He whimpered and moaned as Thor kept up his merciless pace. Pleasure coiled tight inside of him as Thor’s thick cock abused his hole and forced its way past his prostate making him see flicks of electricity behind his eyes.

Loki’s devilish mind supplied him with all sort of ideas as to how his godly brother could use that electricity to torture him just right. He’d be gagging for it before Thor even laid a finger on him. The thought alone sent him hurtling over the edge of orgasm. He screamed out as hot come coated their chests and his hole clamped down on the thick meat still inside of him.

Thunder and lightning exploded against the windows and Thor followed closely behind pumping his hot seed with as much force as he could muster. His pace faltered as he bent down low to take Loki’s mouth again. His arms moved to wrap around Loki’s chest and hold them close.

The mood between them suddenly shifted. Thor’s cock still throbbed deeply inside of Loki but his shoulders trembled.

“I’m here. I’m here. I’m not leaving.” Loki found he couldn’t hold back the promises. With barely a thought he slipped free of the ropes and held Thor close. He winced at the sensation of Thor’s cock slipping free from his body but just a few practiced words later and the come and sweat vanished from their skin.

The storm outside was calming. The two held each other close as black feathered wings carried them off to quieter dreams.


End file.
